What We Do Under Covers
by moosebologna
Summary: Just some NSFW drabbles about my OCs because I have no shame
1. Chapter One

The cave was just warm enough to keep the pair from being uncomfortable but they still decided to unwrap a few of their blankets for the night. It was pleasant, not having to figure out who kept first watch, and not having to keep one eye open while sleeping. Corie began unlacing her leather armor and placing it in a neat pile next to their makeshift bed. Thumoc on the other hand was too busy staring at the nape of her neck where he could see beads of sweat collecting on her dark skin from their long hike. He was thinking about how it might be glistening against her breasts right now. The thoughts that were running through his mind created a stirring in his loins; he tried to hide it by adjusting himself and turning away from the halfling. She ran a hand through her hair, lingering on the long scar across her left eye for a moment, then turned to face the gnoll. He was taking off his thick tunic, fur sticking up every which way. Corie couldn't help herself from getting close and tangling her hands into the fur on his back if only to feel the shiver up his back. "Mm... You're so warm all the time." She cooed into him before snaking around to his front, hands taking no wait to pull his arms around her small body, indicating to lift her up. He picked her up with no hesitation, a smile pulling at him as she began placing tender kisses along his muzzle. Small hands grabbed at the fur on his neck, moving to kiss and bite at his collarbone. "Nha... What're you up to little halfling?" He sighed and tried desperately to hold in any sort of moan.

She only replied after tugging at his lips with her teeth. "I want you to take me again." It had been exactly six months since they had been intimate together, in a cave just like this. Thumoc felt the pressure in his groin expand at her words, his hands groping at her bottom as they leaned into the wall of the cave with a thud. With a sudden move of his claws he tore her tunic and pants away, her sighs urging him to lick at her bare chest, his teeth scathing against her now hard nipples. Corie arched her back as she dug her nails into his shoulder causing him to inhale sharply. He turned and lay her across the blanket, taking a moment to view the dark halfling below him before spreading her legs with a grin. "I could eat you up, Corie."

"Don't make jokes, idiot..."

The gnoll only let out a small laugh before closing his muzzle around her pelvis, tongue waggling against her lips and small button of nerves. As she writhed beneath him, he reached up and began kneading her nipples between his claws, watching the way she ran her hands through her hair with loud, wet moans. He thought about their first time and how awkward it was. With such a size difference it took a few times to really get it right. Now he could recite the movements to make with his eyes closed, he knew exactly how to please the halfling. Thumoc easily slipped his tongue inside of her opening, swirling into all the right places to make her coo. "Ah... Fuck~" She couldn't help but make lewd noises, gripping onto the fur on his head as she grinded against his tongue greedily. It only made him hungry for more. He pulled away, much to her dismay, and slipped out of his pants. If he could blush he would. Whenever Corie saw his erection she smiled and immediately sat on her knees to receive a taste. He didn't even get a chance to properly sit down before she was taking his member between her hands and massaging, occasionally licking at the tip to tease him. When she did take him into her mouth he was surprised, as always, at how easy she made it seem.

The halfling skillfully bobbed her head to the tune of his ragged breathing, resting one hand on his knee while the other attended to the wet mess between her legs. It was his favorite thing to watch. She eagerly took him deeper until she could feel his member at the back of her throat, sliding her fingers into herself in the process. "Ah... Corie, babe, wait..." The gnoll was obviously trying to stop himself from finishing right then and there. He gently pulled her face away and wiped any liquids away with his tongue. A laugh or two filled the cave before the sighs continued. He positioned himself for entry and looked down, her head just below his chest now. "Ready?"

"Of course." It was a soft and needy reply as he could see her writhing beneath him.

With a smirk the gnoll gently slid himself into her, a gasp emitting from below. He stopped to ask if she was okay only to have her lightly slap his arm in reply. Always so eager, he thought to himself as he began to slowly thrust into her. Each movement elicited some kind of moan or sigh from the girl whose face was a dark shade of red now. She seemed even smaller now as she was barely able to wrap her arms around his waist for support, her face buried into his fur to hide her sounds. For someone who acted so reserved half the time she was entirely needy and feverish in this moment, not that either of them were complaining. He shuttered when he felt her teeth on his skin, a sign that he needed to be more aggressive. Thumoc pulled out of her for a mere moment as he repositioned, now sitting with her in his lap so she had a little more control. Pleased with the position the halfling used his shoulders for support as she lowered herself, biting her lip as she felt him filling her up again. "Ah... Much better." She brushed the hair away from her face as she began riding him, grinding her hips to fan the flame in her gut. He agreed with her on the position, he could lean down to tease her breasts with ease this way. With a little help from the gnoll she was moving at a quick pace, her cheeks were flushed now. Thumoc reached behind her and teased at her other hole, she faltered her movements and leaned onto his chest with her arms tightly gripping around his neck. "Mm, don't tease me~"

His hands grabbed onto her bottom as he began thrusting into her roughly, panting and getting really close to losing control. To his amusement he found that she wasn't far behind, her insides were clenching around him, as she let out steady moans into his neck. "Thumoc... I'm gonna..." As she mumbled and begged into his fur he slipped one finger into her other hole, never stopping his pounding until she called out his name. That's all it took for the gnoll to lose himself inside of her, releasing everything he had with a long ragged breath. The pair sat there for awhile after, panting and whispering to each other about whether or not they might have scared any hunters or bears away. Without having to worry about keeping watch they simply curled up with the blankets and lay there for what seemed like forever. That wasn't a problem because they enjoyed each other's company, even if they were just going to sit in silence. Corie attached herself to his side, inhaling his scent before looking up at him with a coy smile.

"I thought you wanted to rest, hm?"


	2. Chapter Two

Willow lay awake in her bottom bunk, fingers gently playing at the edges of her short hair. It was strange to not have all that hair anymore. She had used it as a feeble attempt to connect with her sister that now as it was gone she felt like a new person; she felt there was nothing she couldn't do now that she cut herself away from her past. At first she had been quite shy of her new style, there was nothing to hide behind now, but since the many compliments from her friends she felt confident. Her mind wandered to Jonah suddenly, the red that bloomed in his cheeks as he confessed on how beautiful he thought she looked with a new look. She found herself thinking of how he worked, sweat collecting across what parts of his skin she could glance at, the little strands of hair that fell from his wolf tail. The way his brow furrowed when concentrating, his hands that easily could fit around her thighs... Willow bit down on her lip as she searched the room for anyone who might be awake. When she saw no one stirring she allowed her hand to graze against her chest and down her stomach, her mood curling into her gut. A sigh escaped as her imagination took hold of the boy known as Jonah, the way his teeth might feel on her neck as he crashed against her like waves on a ship. Heat pooled where her hands slipped under fabric and brushed against her sex, her heart was beating audibly in her chest as she turned to face the wall. Her hair fell across her face as she buried it into the pillow, inserting slender fingers into all the right places, a hunger churning violently in her stomach. It grew as she thought of how Jonah might grab her hair and bite into her shoulder, grinding against her opening to tease before plummeting, his hands grasping her skin and causing red marks to appear. And for just a moment a different face appeared in her mind, it wasn't as pretty as Jonah's and it didn't give such pleasant feelings. The elf shot up in her bed, shaking the half-orc's image from her mind with a frustrated sigh. Anger caused her to get up from bed, pulling a silk robe from off the chair to cover herself as she opened the door to the hallway and exited the room quietly. Spite fueled her feet as she began her walk to where Jonah's room was. The ship rocked violently again and she stumbled momentarily into the wall before continuing down the halls, the storm wasn't serious but it made walking hard. Eventually she made it to the door she wanted.

Her hand shook as she reached out to knock, small voices in her head screaming something about rejection that caused her halt. She pushed them away as she gently rapped at the door. It seemed ages before she received a reply. Jonah took a few moments to gather himself before answering the door, shirt messily thrown on and hair a wavy mess of black. His eyes widened as he saw the flustered elf standing in his doorway, her arms crossed against her stomach to hold the thin robe shut. "Willow... Is everything alright? Uh... Come in, please." He stepped aside and peered out into the hall to see if anyone was watching before shutting the door. As the man turned around to face the redhead he was bombarded with her shapely body against his, her hands snaking themselves on either side of his head as she pulled his face close to hers. There was no hesitation as her lips fell onto his, her robe seeming to slip off in an instant to reveal her nightgown which he would remember was lilac in color. Wet sighs escaped from the elf as she placed his trembling hand against her breast and pressed him into the door with her body. Jonah's mind was racing and blank all at the same time. He couldn't stop thinking about her mouth, now nibbling at his earlobe, and Gods forbid he forget how soft and warm her body was against his hands. In truth he had never done anything like this and it was the last thing he expected to happen, especially not with someone like Willow. It was impossible not to be aroused as one of her hands slipped under his shirt and grasped his hip, her nails causing shivers up his spine. "Ah... Willow? I... Erm... I'm not sure I..." He was taken back as she sucked at the base of jaw and neck, her knee now between his legs grinding against his hard member. He swore he could feel her smiling at his reactions. His mind was shouting two things at once. One was 'stop' and the other was 'take her'. As he felt her reach for the belt band of his pants his hands grabbed her shoulders and peeled her away from him. The cold between them caused him to whine. "Wait. Just for a moment... Okay?"

Jonah's voice was breaking and she could see now how red his face was, the sweat glistening as rays of moonlight shone through the window. A wave of guilt washed over the elf, she hadn't even expected he would stop her, very few and far between ever did. And when they did it meant they were either a virgin or they truly cared about her. Both gave her a sick feeling in her heart. As he collected himself she glanced around the room, there were books and charcoal bins, a few well drawn images hung on his walls which she assumed he did himself. She turned her attention back to him when he cleared his throat and straightened his back out. "I.. I do want to... B-but I'm not..." He ran a hand over his hair. "...I've never done it-this before... I... I wanna know why."

"Why what?" Her first words of the night were husky, her chest rising and falling ever so gently. He tried not to focus on the way her breasts moved under that fabric.

"Why... Me?"

Willow hadn't quite thought of that, her eyes adverting to the floor as she idly played with a strand of hair. The truth was that she wanted to forget about the man who shook her soul before leaving abruptly. The truth was that she found herself often thinking of Jonah when she was alone and that she enjoyed the little time they spent together. The truth was that she craved his touch even when she denied it aloud to herself. The truth was simple... "I... I like you, I s'pose." The elf shrugged awkwardly and rolled her eyes. She hated how defenseless she became when talking about her feelings. She felt no shame when expressing her sexuality but when it came to something deeper she faltered.

Jonah couldn't help but to smile and step closer, reaching up to move bits of her hair away from her face. "Well... I uh-I like you too, obviously... I just... Can't we go slow?" He furrowed his brow in a manner she hadn't seen, his hand cupping her face so gently she wasn't even sure he was touching her.

Her eyes were glistening now as her voice broke. "I dunno how."

The lopsided smile appeared as his lips found her forehead, hands now clasping her face. "Let me help."

She melted as he closed the space between them with a tender kiss. Her hands gripped his shirt as she allowed him to guide the pace, his mouth printing soft kisses across her shoulder as he pulled the strap of her nightgown down. The boy brought his face back up to hers and smiled as they found themselves leaning on the bedpost. He slipped his hands around her neck and up the back of her head as he began leaving small bruises on her neck with his teeth, her nails in his back allowed him to see what he was doing right. Jonah followed her first position and wedged his knee between her legs, a moan emitting in response. He wrapped his hands around her hips as he leaned her onto the mattress, their eyes met for a moment then and they both silently acknowledged that something deeper was happening here tonight. A sincere smile appeared on the elf's face as she connected with a fierce kiss, her hands pulling his shirt up over his head and throwing it to the side. She reached to rub his groin but he intercepted and pinned her hand above her head, his other hand sliding up her thigh and under the fabric of her nightie. There was nothing warmer than her skin at that moment, he had no choice but to pull the fabric up over her head and reveal her breasts, his mouth kissing her pink nipples. "Ah..." Her back arched as he took one into his mouth, playfully tonguing at the hard nub. His other hand released her arm and traveled down to the inside of her thighs. Willow ran her hands through his hair before gasping out when his fingers brushed against her wet undergarments, gently massaging the area he thought was best based on her reaction. "Is... Is this okay?" He whispered into her ear as he teased at the band of the fabric. Willow pulled his hand away and shifted so she was sitting on top of him, she shuddered at the feeling of his arousal directly under her sex. The ship rocked gently and if you listened you could hear the soft winds outside his cabin window. She leaned down kissing and biting his collarbone, grinding her hips against him so he whined pleasantly beneath her. "Mmhaa... Willow..." He caressed her thighs as he took in the view of her bare upper body. Freckles gathered at all the tight spots on her skin, she was glowing above him and he wondered what in the world he did right to deserve this. She had paused to ask something she hadn't really thought she'd be asking at all tonight.

"Do you want to continue, Jonah?" Just the way she said his name gave him chills.

While there was some hesitation he knew that his answer would be sincere. "Mhm... Yeah I do. Definitely." Jonah leaned up and sealed their lips once more, his hands cupping her ass as she ground against him. Without question she slipped out of her underwear and helped him out of his. There was a brief moment where they sat there just staring at each other and taking it all in. They could always turn back but they both knew they didn't want to. Willow was the one to make the first move, one hand on his member the other in his hair as she kissed his neck. She could feel his heartbeat in his groin as she expertly massaged, a smile forming when she felt him buck against her palm a few times. He was breathing heavy and sweat collected in all the places she knew they would. The elf lay back and led him on top of her, he complied and leaned against her to break the cold air between them. He shyly pulled the blanket with him, taking comfort in the familiar warmth it gave. She laughed only for a moment before kissing him, her hand never leaving his groin. By now his breath was ragged and his arms were shaking, his voice breaking as he spoke. "I... Won't be able to take much more... If you keep up like that..." Willow smiled, taking his hand and guided it between her thighs were heat was radiating. With her hand on his she instructed him on how to insert two of his fingers inside of her warmth. She was dripping, he thought to himself. It gave him the confidence to lean down and begin biting at her nipples, sliding his fingers as far as she would take them. He moved them how he thought he should, at times she gave small instructions but otherwise he was happy to know it came somewhat naturally. The elf wrapped her legs around him and sighed out loudly when his fingers curled into the perfect spot. She figured she wouldn't last too long either with his fingers pumping in and out of her like that. "Jonah... Put it in.." Her breathy command sent him over the edge and he couldn't be happier to obey.

Jonah hovered above her for a moment, with the help of her hand positioned himself and waited for her to nod. "Go ahead..."

As he inserted himself he thought his heart was going to collapse in his chest. It was impossibly warm and soft, her walls accepting him as if he had been here so many times before. He almost said something stupid like 'wow' before she kissed him, tangling her arms around his shoulders as she began to gently grind her hips, egging him to move. There was no denying that this was better than anything he had ever done to himself. With her moaning as encouragement he began to move, his hands in her hair, his mouth on hers. Once he learned the momentum to keep he pinned her arms over her head and began pumping deeper into her, his breathing heavy and face redder than ever. Willow hungrily kissed at his neck and bucked her hips for a deeper sensation. She laughed when he let out a loud moan, only to cover his lips with hers and wrap her arms around his neck. They locked eyes as he quickened his pace, her nails digging into his back now. "Ow..." He laughed softly. Willow's kiss was her apology, her teeth catching his lips and even his tongue when he opened his mouth. Without a word she pushed him over on his back and sat on his lap, sighing as his erection slipped inside easily. With a change of position she pinned his hands over his head and smiled, grinding and rolling her hips into him. Jonah had no choice but to whimper and sigh as waves of pleasure enveloped his thoughts. She leaned down and found a way she could ride him with the same intensity that he had before, her wet moans in his ear only made him closer to releasing. "Ah... I'm not gonna... Last..." His arms wrapped around her sweaty back as she continued with the quick and aggressive pace. When she sat up and looked down at him, her cheeks pink, he hadn't expected her to look so pleased and worn at the same time. "Me either." Jonah sat up fully, content that she fit perfectly in his lap, and slowed the pace. She rested her forehead on his as her hands held tightly to his shoulders to keep her in place as he rocked his hips up into her. The movement was slow but deep, she furrowed her brows as she felt the heat rising in her gut. It was an ocean of feeling, holding almost desperately to him as she muffled her moaning in the crook of his shoulder. He continued the deep roll of his hips until he couldn't help but speed up, his mouth on her breast as he moaned, hands at the back of her shoulders to pull her deeper. "Ah... Fuck..." The elf sighed out as she felt him inside of her, grinding against a tight spot and bringing her to a shaking release after a few moments. She gripped his hair and ground against him, riding out her high. It wasn't long that she felt his nails in her back, his hips bucking before shooting everything he had into her.

They sat there for a long time with him still inside of her as she sat on his lap. They were both breathing heavily, still riding out the high with soft motions and kisses. Willow moved off of him and onto the bed beside him, bringing him down with her. He embraced her then under the thick blanket, one hand gently playing with her hair as she rested her head on his chest. It was warm here. Safe too. She hadn't felt this way in a long time, she felt she could say anything and Jonah would understand entirely now what she meant. The elf listened to his breathing for a long time and thought he might want to talk, she thought he might wonder if this were going to recur. Instead there was nothing. There was the sound of their hearts beating, there was soft breathing but there was nothing else. Jonah kissed the top of her head and began gently rubbing her back. It was pleasant not having to say anything and not having to think for once. "Goodnight, Willow." She hummed in response, wrapping her arms around his torso.

And for those moments she didn't think of anything but how Jonah held her in his arms.


	3. Chapter Three

Gahenna and Drew were at the bar and had been for most of the night, there wasn't any way they were coming back. The elf almost wished they would. Willow rested a hand on her churning stomach as she lay in bed. She wondered how long this would continue, the nightmares and sweaty awakenings in the middle of the night. She turned over on her side and stared at Max who slept across from her, he seemed to be gently snoring in his sleep. Was he having sweat dreams? And if so about what? Did he have a family missing him from across the planet? The elf wiped idle tears away from her cheeks as she got up from her bunk and tiptoed over to Max's bed. His dark hair was cascading across his features, it made him seem a little more gentle. She could see how worn he really was, much like her. He rustled under the blankets before finding a comfortable position with his back to her. There was a soft wind outside the porthole and she could see the stars now that the last storm had finally passed. Willow glanced back down at the warrior before deciding to crawl into bed behind him. He only stirred awake when she slipped under the covers and held onto the back of his shirt for comfort. At first he thought he might still be dreaming, groggily looking over his shoulder and seeing the long braid of red hair and long elf ears poking out in the darkness. "Huh... Willow?" He turned over to face her, arms nervously staying by his sides as he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. The swordsman meant to say something or question what was going on but he felt her hands tighten, her shoulders beginning to shake as he swore he saw tears dripping off her cheeks. Max slowly opened his arms to her and waited patiently until she buried her face in his chest and began to weep. In all honesty he didn't know what to say, he couldn't read what was going on in the elf's head and while she seemed distant recently he was ashamed to say he never thought to ask why. He had been too focused on Felix and Benny that he hadn't even noticed until now how the once smiling elf stared off in thought, or how her hands clasped tightly onto glasses nervously, or more importantly how wet her eyes were in the morning. Max heard her sharp intakes of breath and began running circles across her back with his hand. "...Hey, Willow... It's okay..."

" _No... Maxwell... It's not and it hasn't been..._ " Her voice cracked softly as she whispered in her native tongue, her hands covering her mouth to hide.

When he saw her face, guilt and sorrow broke out across his features. He had never seen her cry like this, not even when Dillon never came back. He guessed this is something she had always done in private. " _...I.. I didn't realize..._ " He bit the inside of his cheek before continuing. " _You can talk to me._ "

The elf shook her head and wiped the wetness away from her face before actually meeting his eyes. " _I'm afraid that if I do... You'll all be in danger._ "

She seemed so small now, curled up against him. A part of him wished this had happened long ago but he brushed it off quickly. His hand found her braid which was loose and coming undone now, he helped it unravel idly. " _I think we can handle ourselves._ " His voice was by her ear as he spoke, sending a warm flush across her shoulders. She smiled for a moment then only to have it fall as she spoke.

" _It's... My grandfather._ "

Max tried to think of the right way to say what he meant. He wasn't exactly the best with the Elven language. " _The one who locked you?_ "

" _Mhm._ " She swallowed, her mouth was dry. " _He died a few nights ago... I-I felt it in my heart. **She** killed him..._"

" _Who?_ "

" _My sister._ "

He felt how cold her voice was and shivered. He didn't actually know that she had a sister, the only family she ever talked about was her grandfather and even then her history was kept very secretive from the rest of the group. To think that her sister had killed her grandfather, whom she cared so deeply about, made him incredibly heartbroken. At first Max didn't know what to say, he felt like time had stopped, his hand was still in her hair just by her face. "I'm sorry." He sighed. It was all he could say in that moment and as she shifted in his arms he knew she was done talking about the subject. He wished she could release all her pain in one night but he knew it would take a long time, he didn't really know what sort of things she went through in her long life and so couldn't decide how she reacted. Willow brushed strands of hair away from her face, letting her fingers touch Max's hand. For all the training he did his hand was surprisingly soft, she closed her eyes and curled her arms into her chest. Her thoughts deviated, as they always do, as she focused on the way his touch felt on her head. It killed her inside, she grimaced and covered her face with her hands. Everything that comforted her reminded her of the half orc. Even now as she lay beside something that felt entirely different than him, her mind connected the stars to Dillon and how he felt when he touched her. Her heart sunk into her chest as she blankly stared off. " _Why did he leave me?_ "

Max almost wanted to pretend that he didn't hear her whisper but he knew he couldn't. Secretly he wished she had gotten over Dillon in the year he'd been gone. He remembered that foggy night, maybe not as she did, but he did remember it. Dillon had gotten into an argument with the group, Willow to be more exact. He didn't really remember what it was about but he remembered that it ended with the half orc storming out of the tavern and into the dense city. He remembered how Willow wanted to go out and find him but a certain black Crow told her not to, anger rose in his gut as he thought about the Crow's hand on Willow's waist and how he manipulated everyone around him. Crow apparently waited up all night with Willow, no one knew what exactly they talked about but he knew it probably wasn't good for her. In the morning Max woke up early to see the redhead sleeping against Crow's shoulder and Dillon had not returned. She had begged the group to stay for a few days and wait for his return but in the end he never showed up... He yanked his attention back on her and pressed his lips into a thin line. "I... I don't know..."

There was an long silence between them as they lay there under the warm blankets. Max continued to twist her hair around his fingers until her hand clasped onto his, he looked down at her quizzically and frowned when he saw how wet her eyes still were. "Maximilian..." The elf cooed his name as she leaned up closer to his face, her skin smelled like lilacs. "... _I-I need you to help me._ " Tears were shaking at the corners of her eyes as she spoke, her brows furrowed with pain.

Her lips had just barely touched his before he pulled away, hands now tense on her wrists. "Wait... Willow I... I don't think you're thinking clearly."

She let out a strained chuckle, tears streaming down onto the fabric of the mattress as she began to speak. " _You... Have no idea what I'm thinking... **This** is all I know. You don't have to feel anything-I just need you to lay with me... Please, Max._ " The way she begged caused his cheeks to flush and his heart break.

As she slowly ran her hands through his hair to the back of his head, his lingering thoughts of doubt fluttered away, pulling him into their first kiss. One hand rested at her waist and the other at her hair, he deepened the moment by leaning over her slightly. He wouldn't lie, he used to dream of kissing Willow like this, and to be actually doing it caused a warm sensation to wash over his body. She pulled back only to lean up and begin kissing his earlobe, taking it between her lips teasingly, and then down his neck to his collarbone. Shivers shot up his back, his heart was racing and he was the first to exhale a soft sigh of pleasure. Max couldn't stop comparing her lips to flowers as his own found the nape of her neck, hand now cradling her upper thigh so he could ease himself between her legs. Her soft little moans continued to eat at his groin, he just wanted her to be happy, he wanted to please her like no one had pleased her before. If only to comfort her, if only as a friend, if only to make her forget her pain. He felt her gently grinding her hips against him in response to his hand riding up her nightgown, he whispered how beautiful she was before slowly lifting the gown over her head and letting it fall off the side of the bed. Without a word he leaned down and began kissing her breasts, teasing and sucking on her nipples until she started writhing underneath him. It only made him worship her more, his teeth tenderly biting down on the sensitive nubs as his hands rubbed her thighs which were already sticky with sweat. She was whispering something in Elvish that he couldn't understand but he was too focused on the way her nipples felt in his mouth to care. He looked up at her facial expression and prayed he'd remember the way she bit her lips to keep herself quiet.

"You're so beautiful, Willow..." He breathed as he positioned himself back beside her ear, one hand sliding down under the cotton fabric to her sex. Max grinned, slipping two of his fingers into her and leaving little kisses all along her collarbone. "And wet."

Willow gasped out, running her hands through her hair before looking down at the man that was easing his mouth between her thighs. "You're stupid-Max!" She whined when his lips met the small button of nerves, suckling and nibbling at the flesh while continuing to finger her. He'd admit he liked when she moaned his name. One of his hands reached up to mead her breast, pinching her sensitive nipples between his fingers. His bright eyes focused on her reactions, his tongue skating a figure eight across her inner lips. Another finger entered her, her back arched off the bed as her thighs gently squeezed his head, the heat rushing back and forth up her body. "M... Max, please..."

" _Please, what?_ " He retorted back in elvish, a smile on his wet lips as she seemed to pout at the response.

Her hand clutched his hair as she pulled him away, much to his displeasure, and sat up. " _Let me please you..._ " She wasn't entirely used to being focused on, it was obvious in the way her cheeks were flushed and her hands shaking.

The half elf took her hands in his and kissed the tips of her fingertips. "I don't know how other guys treat you in bed but... Tonight is going to be me pleasing you, got it? No rough stuff, just me helping you." His voice was stern but sincere. A shy smile appeared on her as she nodded, allowing him to lay her back down on the pillows and resume his position between her legs. This time he lifted her legs so they rested on his shoulders, hands gently pressing down on her stomach as he rolled his tongue against her sex. She tasted like salted strawberries, he thought to himself. Willow buried her face into her hands as he inserted his tongue into her hole, toes clenching as the heat boiled at her groin, she thought she might burst. She didn't have a chance to warn him before he began sucking on her clitoris once more, eyes locked with her face as she began moaning loudly. Her hands twisted into the sheets as she came, his mouth slowing so she could ride out her high without being over stimulated. He could feel her pulsing against him, sweat collecting across her skin. Max wiped his mouth before leaning up, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Take me, Max..." He replied with a tender kiss on her mouth, tonguing her lips open so he could slip inside. Willow pulled his pants down just enough to reveal his member, her warm hand grasping the shaft and gently massaging. He sighed, leaning into her shoulder as they leaned back against the bed frame with a creak, unable to stop himself from bucking his hips in rhythm to her motions. "Ah... Gods, Willow..." It was the first time he whined her name and she couldn't get enough of it. She tightened her grip as she twisted her hand, palming the tip with her other hand. His arms were shaking as he held himself up, his wet moans collected at her ear, she felt much more comfortable in this position of power over him. Max realized this and leaned down to kiss at her breasts, one hand guiding her legs to wrap around his waist while the other held her eager hands above her head. "I really don't know why **anyone** would leave you..." Before she could respond he was easing himself inside of her, both of them sighed out as he hit as far as he could go. She slid her hands out from his hand and tangled them in the back of his head as she leaned up and kissed him. He moved agonizingly slow at first to let her get used to him inside of her, then began at a slightly faster pace.

Their hands clasped together above Willow's head as he pumped into her steadily, his mouth printing kisses on her cheek and neck. She wanted to cry. No one had treated her like this in such a long time that she forgot what it was like to be cared for in this way. He kept whispering sweet things in her ear but half the time she didn't even hear him, she was too busy smiling and kissing him. His breathing was ragged in her ear as he leaned down against her body, hands unintentionally tangled in her long locks, her own moans were loud and husky. There was no point in trying to keep quiet. Max shuddered as she dug her nails into him to urge him to move faster, complying with her desires as he sucked on her neck-leaving a dark bruise afterward. She whispered his name a few times, locking her legs around him as he thrust into her, it caused his hair to stand on end. Her lips nibbling on his ear lobes caused him to moan and buck harder into her, she could feel him deep inside and she hushed her groaning into his neck. "You feel so good, Willow..." The half elf mumbled as she helped bring him closer to release by bucking and moving her hips against him.

His hands found her chest as he sat up to get a better angle, teasing at her sore nipples, he couldn't get enough of them. "Mm-Max... Stop teasing..." She whined.

"But you like it."

Willow rolled her hips against him, her hands above her head, and a grin on her face. "And you like the way I make you feel."

Max grabbed hold of her waist and used the leverage to pump into her as far as he could, her eyes rolling the back of her head as she felt his member prod at her sweet spot. The elf leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck to hold herself up, slipping her tongue between his lips. His palms cupped her ass as they changed their position slightly, he rocked into her causing deep waves of heat and just the right amount of discomfort she liked. As he sped up the pace she continuously bit and suck at his ear, his face flushing red at the sensations it sent down his body. He had no choice but to muffle his noises into her shoulder where he decorated her freckled skin with more bruises. He could feel himself reaching his breaking point as she ran her hand through his hair and bucked her hips into him causing them to lean back against the bed again. "W-Willow... I'm close..."

The elf hushed him with kisses and sighed. "Mhm... Me too... D-don't rush it."

He closed his palms on her cheeks and leaned his forehead against hers before whispering. "Look at me..." When she did he smiled. "I wouldn't rush this for the world." Willow exhaled, closing any space between them as she clung to him, desperately wishing this moment could last longer.

She never thought this would happen, not with Max. For so long she knew of his feelings and put them off as being childish. Now she could only wish she had let him kiss her back then; maybe things would have turned out differently for her. The elf brushed her hair away from her face and pressed her lips against his, her hands holding his face close to her as she moaned. "Come with me." The three steamy words sent shivers down his spine and into his core. He blushed when she began whispering something incoherent in elvish, it sounded like she was praising him but he couldn't be sure. He felt her hands on his lower back, urging him to lose control. "Mmm... What about-"

"It's safe, Max..." Her annoyed tone overlapped with her moans as he began rocking himself as deep as he would go.

The half elf nodded, putting one hand on the bed-frame to support his pace, the other slipped down her stomach so he could rub her bundle of nerves. He was pleased at her reaction which was a wet, loud sigh of his name. He felt her twitching around his member, it took all he had to control himself and focus on her orgasm. It started in her stomach as warm heat and then swelled in her groin before releasing, she cried out his name with her nails in his back. For Max it came all at once, causing him to crumble over her in quick, short breaths. Beads of sweat dripped from his neck onto her chest, both of them leaning into each other with exhausted sighs. He pulled out of her gently and lay beside her, one hand resting on her slick stomach as she collected herself. The silence let them hear distant shouting and laughing, the wind outside was just as gentle as it was before and the stars were still out. Time hadn't stopped like they thought. "I should..." She began moving to get up only to feel his hand on her arm.

"Stay."

Without a reply he pulled her against him under the blankets, his mouth on the back of her neck where he left gentle kisses of praise. It was strange being in someone's arms again, her fingers entwined with his, a warm sigh escaping as she closed her eyes. While she fell into a cloudy dream within a few moments, Max remained awake. He was watching her sleep, petting her hair and following how her shoulders rose and fell with each breath. Her skin was milky for the most part with slight sunburns on her shoulders, he thought about how smooth she was under his hand. As he listened to the distant noises he thought he could hear Drew, and frowned.

The last thing he thought about before falling asleep, was Felix.


End file.
